


might i buy you a drink?

by enrose



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/M, Human!Alastor, M/M, Murder, Non-Graphic Smut, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: Alastor seduces a man into coming home with him.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	might i buy you a drink?

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this but i'm having really bad writer's block so B(  
> this didn't come out the way i wanted but i love the idea of alastor seducing both men and women so... have it

Alastor sees him from across the bar; knows he has to have him. He approaches, all smiles — always all smiles. He has to be subtle. It’s the time they live in. It’s dangerous for two men to be seen together, like this (but luckily for Alastor, companionship isn’t forbidden, and a man will let his guard down around another man).

“Might I buy you a drink?” Alastor asks the man: black of hair, blue eyes.

The man smiles back at Alastor, wrinkles in his forehead.

Alastor turns to the bartender.

“Get this fellow here a whiskey, would you, sir?”

* * *

The man’s name is James. Alastor introduces himself as Thomas. That’s not really his name, but what James doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Ironic.

James downs his third whiskey. Alastor sips his first drink inconspiculously. 

James works on trains. Alastor tells him that he does taxidermy.

“A bit creepy, taxidermy,” Intoxicated, James speaks honestly. “But you’re quite the gent yourself, Thomas.”

Their eyes meet one another’s. Underneath the bar stool, Alastor squeezes the other man’s inner-thigh and feels strong muscle, different from his own lankiness. 

“I’d like to get you a bit more, James… why not come home with me?”

* * *

Alastor drives them out into the woods. James leans against the window of Alastor’s car, and stares into the brush, distantly commenting on how far out in the thickets ‘Thomas’ lives.

Alastor laughs heartily. “It’s quieter this way, dear.”

Once they’re inside, James is a little more aware of his surroundings, but his trust is in the charming man who’d entranced him so.

Inside of Alastor’s country home are taxidermy mannequins and mounted animal heads, but James speaks not of them — Alastor pushes him against the wall and kisses him before he has the chance.

James tastes of whiskey. 

* * *

Clothes are discarded quickly. Alastor rips them off the other man and then himself, tosses him to the bed and mounts him from behind. Alastor runs his hands possessively over James’ sides, and then his back.

“Do you come home with just any man?” Alastor purrs. James chuckles, and then whimpers as Alastor caresses his ass. “Offer yourself up for just anyone?”

“Never,” James moans.

“Well then, what an honor.”

Alastor grabs James by the scruff of his neck, pushing him down into the sheets, and shoves inside of him. 

Fucking into him, Alastor growls: _I want to devour you._

* * *

“Stay for dinner, won’t you?”

Alastor lights up a cigar; smiles. James smiles back, answers, ‘ _I’d love that,’_ so Alastor goes to prepare the food. When he calls James to the dining room, he notices his eyes on the mounted animal heads.

James dresses himself, clothes lop-sided and sloppy. Alastor sets the meat on the table in front of him, paired with a delicious red wine, and sits across from the other man to indulge in the meal equally.

James puts the meat on his tongue, swallows.

“It’s delicious! Did you cook it yourself?”

“Indeed I did,” Alastor’s lips twitch.

* * *

“I really should… be going, then…”

James tries to speak, but the drugs in the wine have affected his articulation. He gets up, stumbles to the floor, mobility ruined. 

“Ah, ah, not so soon, love!”

Alastor untucks his napkin from his shirt, standing up. He walks towards the kitchen, retrieves a butcher knife. He walks up to James’ body, desperately trying to crawl towards the door, and squats.

Alastor stabs him in the back. Blood splatters.

Alastor stabs him repeatedly, but before he dies, Alastor flips him over so he can watch the life drain from his beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

It takes Alastor hours to dismember James’ body into pieces that he can eat, and another few to properly clean up the mess. He keeps James’ head with the woman’s whose parts he fed to James in the freezer and cooks half of him. His organs are soaked with gravy and the meat from his legs and thighs are sizzled up perfectly, drizzled with sauce.

 _Regretful that I have to enjoy this meal alone,_ Alastor thinks, _but not for much longer._ In a week’s time, the fresh meat will be gone, and he’ll have to find a new dining partner.

* * *

Men have been going missing in New Orleans. Dreadful, really. Alastor sets the paper down at the table he’s sat at inside of the quaint little club. A song plays in the near distance, the song like a siren’s from the local flapper girl — and he spies then a woman peeking at him from where she's sitting at the bar.

Alastor smiles at her. She blushes, waving timidly. Alastor tucks the paper into his pants pocket and stands up to approach her. He lets his hand dance across her shoulder with a feather-light touch.

“Hello, darling. Might I buy you a drink?”


End file.
